Last Tango In Halifax Series 3 Closing Scene
by rossiprior123
Summary: Fan Fiction Of The Closing Scene From The Last Episode Of Last Tango In Halifax


The dying sun slowly set over the horizon of Horrogate, the two grieving woman stood side by side overlooking the town from the spot where both Alan and Celia had once sat after Alan had came out of hospital. The two woman were comforting one another as night drew ever closer. The gentle feeling of the soft wind blew through Celia's white hair, her figure drowning in sadness yet her dim smile still clinging on to her aged face. Both Celia and Gillian now knew that they shared an equal connection, they had both lost the one they loved, the only man in there lives that kept them fighting through times that were rough. They also shared the connection that they had both lost a husband, but to Gillian, Eddie didn't matter anymore, she had made a promise to her self that she would regret no longer, the sound of her own thoughts sounded so bizarre to her, the blood of Eddie's death was under her hands, stained for life, but Gillian didn't care, Eddie was gone and Gillian knew she was safe.

"We came here you know, me and your dad" Celia sobbed "It were just after he came out of hospital, you remember? He was so happy, happier than he had been for years, decades, half a bloody century and, do you know what he said to me"? Gillian turned away from the stony ground to face Celia's weak smile.  
"Do you fancy a pint" Both woman laughed but laughter soon dissolved into a calm sigh from Celia.  
"Who would have thought it though ey, kicking the bucket, on your birthday"  
The golden glow from the sun lit up both woman's faces, Gillian sniffed as if she were crying as she carefully brushed away the hair which had been dancing over her eye lids.

"Love" Celia said softly "Can I asked you something" Gillian smiled "Okay" she said. Celia shut her eyes and moved her head inline with the sunlight, she smiled and said "Did I ever upset you?"  
Gillian's face now in a full flood of tears. Celia opens her eyes "Oh, love, I have haven't I" Gillian Mumbles words of which Celia does not hear "I'm so sorry love" Celia emphasizes "I love you" Gillian cried "There is nothing I can thank you for more, you opened me dads eyes, if it hadn't been for you coming along, he'd of never lived his life" Gillian paused "Well, not to the full, he thought the world of you ya know" "I'm sure he felt the world of you two love, well, I know he did, he would never shut up about you, it were nice you know, keeping in with young life, it made us feel young again" Celia explained.

The sound of Caroline's four by four slowly crunched up on the gravel behind the two woman, Caroline stepped out with her keys in her hand and locked the car, she walked closer towards her mother, not quite sure how to approach her.  
"Mum" She said as she placed her arms over Celia's shoulders and began resting her head on her, Celia turned round and they both shared a hug together. Caroline was weak from the bad news, her voice, tired "Are you alright?" she said softly.  
Her mother replied quietly with a dim smile "I'm okay love" Celia gently wiped the make up which was running down Caroline's face "Are you?" she questioned.  
Both woman burst into a deep hug, there arms wrapped tightly around each other, almost enough to crunch Celia's fragile bones. The warn out face of Caroline looked up at Gillian, she beckoned her hand to join them and so she did.

Tearful Gillian began to speak "Promise" She stuttered as she made an attempted to swallow down her dry throat"Promise me, you will cherish every moment that you had with me dad for the rest of you life.  
"I will love, oh I will" Celia said, Caroline gave a small nod at Gillian and smiled as a tear gently fell down her face and bounced of her cheek.  
Celia stopped hugging the two woman and tuned round once more to watch the last tiny speck of the sun disappearing below the horizon.  
"Do you know" Celia said happily "I feel like one of the luckiest, oldest human beings to walk this Earth, I found love at a time when most people feel like they are disintegrating and best of all" Celia faced Caroline and Gillian "I have the best girls a mother could wish for, thank you Alan, " Celia's mind took her back to the time when she was writing the letter for Eileen Pickford to give to Allan, Celia pictured the name changing on the back on old envelope, "Love Celia Buttershaw, kiss, kiss, kiss"

By Ross Prior


End file.
